the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeryxian
Aeryxians are a species of interdimensional predators that resemble massive venus flytraps. They are originally from Dimension F-39. They are very dangerous and a single Aeryxian can grow large enough to consume an entire dimension, or even more than one. They are feared by many advanced civilizations. Aeryxians hate light, and the first thing that they will do upon entering a dimension is consume all of the light sources in it. Because of their immense power, massive size, and huge capacity for destruction, Aeryxians have been hunted nearly to extinction by various interdimensional civilizations. For this reason they are classified as extremely endangered. There is only one known adult Aeryxian in existence, but there may be offspring. Anatomy and Biology Aeryxians resemble huge, green venus flytraps with many mouths. The smallest mouths are quantum, and on the order of one Planck length in size. The largest are big enough to swallow several thousand universes whole. The number of mouths an adult Aeryxian possesses has never been counted, but it likely far exceeds Skewes' number. Aeryxian mouths are located on stems which all come from a central bulb. The bulb contains neary as many stomachs as the Aeryxian has mouths, and the energy and matter upon which the Aeryxian feeds is processed and broken down in these stomachs by specialized "molecules" made up of subatomic particles instead of atoms. The processed matter and energy is then sent out into the rest of the Aeryxian. Aeryxian skin is made of a soup of subatomic particles bound together by fields of gravitons that the Aeryxians harvest from dimensions. The gravitons are eaten by an Aeryxian's microscopic mouths and sent to special stomachs where they are rearranged and dispersed through the Aeryxian's body. Aeryxians sense what is around them by feeling the way that particles coming off of surfaces interfere with their skin. Aeryxians are able to leave a dimension's infinite gravity field becuase they consume most of the dimension's gravitons, disrupting and weakening the gravity field. Aeryxian teeth taper to a point smaller than an atom, and so can slice through almost any material. Aeryxians do not have an ordinary brain, but instead use CTCs for computation, by sending increasingly complex calculations through time loops until the answer to the calculation is found. This could be used for enormously high intelligence but Aeryxians never had the need of intelligence, and so the CTC brains are very basic and Aeryxians have almost no intelligence, though they have huge capacity for sensory input. This is necessary since they receive input from an entire dimension in their adult stage, and this is probably why they evolved a CTC brain. It can allow them to keep track of all their sensory input with its enormous calculating power. Aeryxians have a nervous system that is also made up of CTCs. The gravitons in an Aeryxian's body warp the flat space-time of interdimensional space, effectively making the space around an Aeryxian a pocket dimension where time flows. Reproduction and Life Cycle Aeryxians have no gender and reproduce asexually. They have small pods on their main bulb which use complex subatomic structures to condense energy to create a tiny pocket universe one Planck length across and wrap a string around it to keep it from inflating or decaying into the quantum foam. The subatomic structures then encode the Aeryxian genetic information on a small mass of strings and "inject" them into the pocket universe along with a complex apparatus made of strings and branes to read the code and assemble a new Aeryxian. The apparatus reads the string genetic code and captures many stray bits of energy and virtual particles in the pocket universe and assembles an embryonic Aeryxian. The embryo consumes all the available energy in the pocket universe, gradually evolving from a blob of particles into the venus flytrap shape and developing its nervous system and brain. When it is big enough, the Aeryxian uses its tiny mouths to disrupt the space-time fabric of the pocket universe, and the universe bursts. The Aeryxian emerges from the burst pocket universe as a tiny "hatched" baby Aeryxian. It then grows at a phenomenal rate, the distorted space-time around it, caused by its' graviton field, causes time to warp around it. This allows it to grow even faster, at least in some sense. It can take over a thousand billion years (in the Long Scale number system) for an Aeryxian to reach maturity. Aeryxians can keep growing as they eat, and it is unknown whether they have a maximum size or not. The largest Aeryxian ever observed was the size of four and a half dimensions. History Aeryxians evolved in Dimension F-39 from plant-like beings that tapped into space-time to gain their energy. They soon evolved into interdimensional predators that consumed entire dimensions and were some of the most deadly beings known. For this reason many interdimensional civilizations hunted them. Many young and vulnerable Aeryxians were destroyed, but sometimes adults were also destroyed by hyperadvanced civilizations who could destroy entire dimensions. Eventually, the Temporary Government of the Extremity classified Aeryxians as endangered and banned hunting them. They installed Aeryxians in uninhabitated dimensions and prevented them from leaving. Unfortunately, a bureaucratic error erased this decision. Soon after, some lesser civilizations broke the ban and destroyed the Aeryxians would be able to leave and enter their own home dimensions. Eventually, only two adult Aeryxians were left. It is unkown wether they had offspring. One of them was summoned into Dimension X90 by the Beings and it consumed most things in the dimension. The Beings feared that it would grow too powerful for even they to stop and they killed it with great effort. There is now only one known living adult Aeryxian.